1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a NAND-type flash memory provided with a latch circuit in which data is temporarily stored.
2. Background Art
Recently, the number of latch circuits in which data is temporarily stored has been dramatically increased with the high integration of the NAND-type flash memory (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-249082).
Therefore, the total amount of off currents passed through transistors constituting the latch circuits is increased when the transistors are turned off. That is, there is a problem in that a consumption current of the NAND-type flash memory is increased.